Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, rely on multiple network elements to provide reliable services for a plurality of wireless device. In some circumstances, it may be beneficial to provide a group call service such that a number of participants may be included on the call. Such a configuration may be practical in a professional setting, for planning purposes where a number of individuals are expected to participate on a call, or in other suitable circumstances. Systems that consider efficient resource usage when managing group call participation when group calling is available may provide enhanced services to users.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for providing group call service areas. It may be detected at a wireless device that participation in a group call with a first group call identification is available, wherein the detecting is based on entry into a service area for the group call. The wireless device may be automatically registered to join the group call. A user of the wireless device may be notified that participation in the group call is available. The wireless device may join the group call after receiving an indication from the user, wherein joining the group call includes receiving downlink group call voice data from an access node in communication with the wireless device.